Temmie Armor
Temmie Armor is an armor item sold at the Tem Shop. It is the second most powerful armor in the game, and the most powerful armor available outside the Genocide route. Acquiring the Temmie Armor To purchase it, the protagonist must purchase "tem pay 4 college" for 1000G to unlock the item. This item cannot be obtained on a Genocide Route as the option to pay for college is replaced with a premium Tem Flake. After unlocking the Temmie Armor, Temmie will explain that while the armor is amazing, it can and will ruin the experience of combat, and recommend that the armor is bought only if the protagonist is having trouble with a certain fight. The Temmie Armor is initially priced at 9999G, but the cost is reduced after each death. The cost of the Temmie Armor will no longer decrease after the protagonist has died twenty times. Methods and Tips * The protagonist can intentionally decide to get game overs. Each death will decrease the price of the Temmie Armor. This can be done quickly by equipping weaker armor, finding a random encounter or boss, and intentionally running into their attacks. ** Two major milestones to consider are five deaths and nine deaths which place the item at 5000G and 3000G respectively. Afterward, it is generally faster for the protagonist to switch to a money-making method. ** The death counter counts the number of deaths from the beginning of the game, is persistent across save files, and is only reset by a True Reset or a more manual equivalent such as deleting your save files. * The fastest method, which requires the protagonist to have the upgraded Cell Phone obtained after meeting Alphys in the Lab and have a minimum of around 300G, the protagonist can purchase a full inventory of Cloudy Glasses from Gerson at 30G each and then sell them to the Temmie Shopkeeper at 50G each. The profit can be used to buy more Cloudy Glasses per trip. It costs around 840G to fill up all 28 slots of both boxes and the protagonist's inventory with Cloudy Glasses. Selling all 28 glasses will give the protagonist 1400G at a 560G profit per trip. ** This method can be done immediately after meeting Alphys and Mettaton in the Lab. * The protagonist can also decide to obtain the Dog Residue from the Piano Puzzle, place their entire inventory into a box, use the Dog Residue, and then sell all but one Dog Residue to the Temmie Shopkeeper for 1G to 4G each. Dog Salads may also spawn when activating the Dog Residue, and sell at 8G each. ** For maximum profit, the protagonist can sell the most expensive Dog Residues but keep the least expensive ones to obtain more Dog Residue. ** For safety purposes, an additional Dog Residue may be placed in the box in case the protagonist accidentally sells all of the Dog Residue in their inventory. * The protagonist can also grind by using random encounters. As long as the enemies are spared, random encounters can be exploited indefinitely. The encounters in the CORE reward the most gold for this. * Alternatively, the player can decide to cheat by editing the save file to give the protagonist the desired amount of gold. The save file is in plain text and has no checksum, so this can be done with Notepad or any other text editor. The following methods are not recommended, as they do not provide gold more efficiently as the ones mentioned above: * The protagonist can buy Temmie Flakes from the Tem Shop at 1G each, then sell them for 2G each. * The protagonist can play the Ball Game found in Snowdin Forest. * The protagonist can play Thundersnail for 10G per race. If the protagonist's snail obtains second place, they will receive 30G each race at a 20G profit. As a note, the protagonist is given 9G if they win first place which actually causes 1G to be lost and losing the race by placing third causes 10G to be lost altogether. * The protagonist can ride the Ferry NPC in Waterfall and gain 3G per ride. es:Armadura Temy de:Temmie-Rüstung Category:Armor